Just Do It
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: How does one typical athlete muster the nerve to meet one quiet musician? JasonKelsi.


Disclaimer: _High School Musical_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

Just – Do It

He was a coward. It was pure and simple: he, Jason Cross, number twenty-three of the Wildcats basketball team, was a coward. On the court he was good, was part of the jocks group, and was fawned over by a number of the cheerleaders. But when it came to Kelsi Nielsen, he was a coward, and not proud of it.

* * *

It was hard not to notice the girl wearing a small, black, sort-of evening hat when Jason entered his history classroom at the start of the school year. While he settled in his seat across the aisle and one row down from her, he stole sidelong glances at the girl. She had a small nose, slightly cubby cheeks, and blue eyes that peered out from behind a pair of glasses. Her hair was tucked under her hat, except for a few strands of light brown hair that had escaped and rested against her cheek. Jason's attention focused again on her hat. He had never seen someone wear one like it at school before. It was cute, like her, he decided with a slight smile.

When his friends teased the girl about her hat and height ("small person" she was named) on their way out of class after the bell rang, he joined in.

* * *

Afternoon basketball practice was finished for the day. As Jason made his way through the quiet hallways, the sound of his footsteps bouncing off the walls, he was looking forward to getting home and chilling in front of the TV. The boy slowed as he suddenly became aware of the sound of a piano being played as he drew near the music room. He had never heard anyone in there before. Curious, he moved to the door and peeked through the small window.

Kelsi Nielsen sat at the piano. Her hair was in a bun, covered by one of her hats. Come to think of it, Jason had never seen her wear her hair down. Her head nodded in time with her playing. She was good, he thought as he listened -- real good. His mother played the piano and had unsuccessfully tried to teach him how to play the instrument. Yet he had developed a secret fondness of listening to others play.

The girl broke off playing to write something on her music before her. She played the last few notes several times and wrote something else before trying the part yet again.

Jason's eyebrows rose. Was…did Kelsi compose music as well as play? "Cool," he murmured softly. For a moment he rested his hand on the doorknob, tempted to enter the room and ask the girl if she did write her own music and tell her he admired her playing.

He shook his head, and his hand fell to his side. He glanced through window and then strode down the hall again.

* * *

Jason glanced at Zeke sitting on his right at the table in the cafeteria. He couldn't believe his friend had admitted he loved to bake. And now the whole school was turning topsy-turvy. To his left was a skater dude and two other of the guy's buddies. Never had the basketball players mixed with the skater kids before. Until now; even some of the cheerleaders were talking with them!

He tilted his head back, his gaze resting on the upper level of the cafeteria. From where he sat it was impossible for him to see the tables and students up there. The center table closest to the railing was one of the tables "owned" by the drama club. Ryan and Sharpay ate lunch there with several other teenagers in the club – among them Kelsi Nielsen.

He wondered what she thought of what was going on. Was she sharing the table with nerds, math whizzes, or other athletes? Perhaps she was engrossed working on the score for _Twinkie Town_ while she ate, wearing one of her favorite hats with her hair up. When Jason had learned she was writing the music for the musical, for the first time he was genuinely interested in seeing the school's upcoming production.

Maybe he could approach her today. All the groups here at school were now mixing. It wouldn't seem weird for him to do it. He would shake Kelsi's hand and properly introduce himself. He would say he thought she played the piano very well, and he looked forward to hearing the songs she wrote for the musical. He half-rose from his seat. And he might…

Jason's train of thought was interrupted by Chad telling Troy in a disproving tone of voice about what trouble his interest in musicals was causing the team. The dark-haired boy cast an uneasy glance towards the two.

While he did not have any interest in performing in the musical or anything drastic like that, it might be better if he didn't do anything to cause the guys to become upset with _him_. With a silent sigh he sat back down.

* * *

Jason instantly spotted Kelsi when he entered the school with his friends. She was gazing at one of the boards. He swallowed nervously. As he and the others drew nearer, the boy saw the unhappy expression on her face. He followed her gaze and stared with the rest of the group at the announcement of the callbacks being rescheduled – the same day as the basketball championship game and the scholastic decathlon. This was not good.

"Who would do something like this?" someone voiced his thoughts.

Chad spat, "I smell a rat named Darbus."

"Actually, I think it's two rats, and neither of them named Darbus," Kelsi said softly, her attention still on the announcement.

"Do you know something about this…," Chad asked, looking at her, "small person?"

Jason frowned. If he'd been next to Chad, he would have hit him in the arm. He almost voiced protest over what his friend called the girl. Yet while he hesitated, he was surprised when she stepped closer to the board and faced everyone.

"Mrs. Darbus might think she's only protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are only concerned about protecting themselves," Kelsi explained firmly.

Never had Jason witnessed her stand up for herself before. She had always seemed so meek and shy, bearing her fellow classmates' teasing with a downcast head and embarrassed blush. But not today.

If only he could find some guts of his own.

* * *

The roar in the gym was overwhelming. Jason had to shout to be heard. They'd done it! Troy had done it! The Wildcats were the champions! The room was full of the team colors. People were cheering, hugging, even kissing.

As he rushed to join his teammates surrounding Troy, he did a double-take when he rushed by a girl wearing red and white, with her hair tucked under a familiar black little hat, awkwardly holding a basketball. Kelsi. Jason was stunned for a moment by how pretty she looked. If only the hat…

Barely realizing what he was doing, he impulsively stepped up behind her and tugged her hat from her head, causing her hair to fall down past her slender shoulders. Her eyes were wide with surprise when she glanced at him. He smiled before he put his hand over hers; together they sent the basketball soaring through the air and into the basketball hoop.

Kelsi turned to face him, her face alight with excitement and delight. He returned her smile.

Jason Cross had just scored, in more ways than one.

THE END


End file.
